The 79th Hunger Games: Hunger's Wrath
by Dawn Everdeen
Summary: The Rebellion failed, and Katniss and Peeta Mellark are now puppets of the Capitol. But will this year's victor make a difference and be the trigger for a new rebellion? T for being the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first long story, and it's a Hunger Games SYOT nonetheless! I thought it would be fun to write one to get started here. All of the tributes will be accepted if they follow the conditions listed below.

Conditions

1. They're not Mary Sues or Gary Stus. I hate them. People have flaws, weaknesses. That's what makes us human.

2. If they're D12 kids, they can't hunt. Okay, Katniss and Gale did, but it is against the law and D12 kids are usually weak due to the District's poverty...so pleeease don't send in a super-survivalist hunter!

3. They are detailed and original. Please be descriptive, and make them something more than: "cheery, nice and a great person to be around." I don't want all of my tributes to be cool, amazing persons. HINT! I like psycho people, perhaps even schizophrenic or something like that. Yeah, it would be cool!

4. They're not the D4 tributes. Both spots have been taken by Ellii101. Sorry!

Well, said this, let's see the application! Please review with your application full, and please be detailed!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Weapon:**

**Appearance**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Body:**

**Reapings outfit:**

**Interview outfit:**

**Personality**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Friends/Relationship:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Hobbies:**

**Games and Harvest**

**Reaped or Volunteer? If Reaped, which is their reaction? If Volunteer, why?:**

**Token:**

**Alliances?:**

**Romance in the Arena?:**

**Points obtained in training:**

**Blood Bath death?:**

**Will they get anything from the Cornucopia? If so, what?:**

**Tactic during the Games:**

**Interview appearance/behavior towards Caesar:**

**Anything else I should know?:**

So that's it for now! I hope you guys get your tributes submitted, I'd like to start with this story as soon as possible!

Dawn xx


	2. Tribute List I

Here's the list of tributes accepted so far!

**District 1**

Male: Eris Fallon (18) ~ The Insane Genius

Female: Violet Gayasin (18) ~ Piercequeen

Mentors: Gloss and Cashmere

**District 2**

Male: Evory Falco (17) ~ Kat Mellark

Female: Irene Honeysuckle (15) ~ Looks aren't everything

Mentors: Brutus and Enobaria

**District 3**

Male:

Female: Kenna Romanno (15) ~ MusicPiglet

Mentors: Wiress and Beetee

**District 4**

Male: Colbert Dandre (17) ~ Ellii101

Female: Coralie Alderly (14) ~ Ellii101

Mentors: Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta

**District 5**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Dasher and Luna

**District 6**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Elm and Froxie

**District 7**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Johanna Mason and Blight

**District 8**

Male: Leon Moore (14) ~ Mine

Female:

Mentors: Cecelia and Woof

**District 9**

Male: Angelo Beauregard (13) ~ TerryTheLostHero

Female: Marla Voice Joead (14) ~ StarXMarr

Mentors: Kerr and Melanie

**District 10**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Leon and Clover

**District 11**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Chaff and Seeder

**District 12**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark

So, I need the following tributes:

**D3: Boy**

**D5: Both**

**D6: Both**

**D7: Both**

**D8: Girl**

**D10: Both**

**D11: Both**

**D12: Both**

Proceeding of my SYOT

I will draw names out of a hat to decide the four Reapings I will be writing. Then, I will pick other four names to write the train rides, another four to decide the chariot rides, four for the training, four for the Gamemaker sessions, four for the interviews and four for the Blood Bath. I will pick seven names out of a hat and those tributes will die in the Blood Bath. Then, I will start writing random POVs, drawing names out of a hat. Oh, and if I get seven Bloodbath tributes I won't use the other ones you submit, so I guess you might want to send in a few of them :3 Otherwise, if for example I get 4 Bloodbaths, I will kill those four plus other three picked out of a hat.

Well, and here is how I will decide who dies next...my method does have pretty much to do with luck. I will roll two dices to tell the District. If it's a District in which both tributes have already been killed, I will repeat this. If there is only one tribute living from that district, it will be them to die. If both tributes are living, I will tell my little sister to tell me a random letter of the alphabet. The name (name + surname, not counting middle name because some of you guys don't submit one) of the tribute in which this letter is repeated the most will die.

Said that...Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!

Dawn xx


	3. Tribute List II

Here's the list of tributes accepted so far!

**District 1**

Male: Eris Fallon (18) ~ The Insane Genius

Female: Violet Gayasin (18) ~ Piercequeen

Mentors: Gloss and Cashmere

**District 2**

Male:

Female: Irene Honeysuckle (15) ~ Looks aren't everything

Mentors: Brutus and Enobaria

**District 3**

Male: Reserved for MusicPiglet

Female: Kenna Romanno (15) ~ MusicPiglet

Mentors: Wiress and Beetee

**District 4**

Male: Colbert Dandre (17) ~ Ellii101

Female: Coralie Alderly (14) ~ Ellii101

Mentors: Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta

**District 5**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Dasher and Luna

**District 6**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Elm and Froxie

**District 7**

Male: Evory Falco (17) ~ Kat Mellark

Female: Reserved for Snibbah

Mentors: Johanna Mason and Blight

**District 8**

Male: Leon Moore (14) ~ Mine

Female:

Mentors: Cecelia and Woof

**District 9**

Male: Angelo Beauregard (13) ~ TerryTheLostHero

Female: Marla Voice Joead (14) ~ StarXMarr

Mentors: Kerr and Melanie

**District 10**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Leon and Clover

**District 11**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Chaff and Seeder

**District 12**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark

So, I need the following tributes:

**D2: Boy**

**D5: Both**

**D6: Both**

**D8: Girl**

**D10: Both**

**D11: Both**

**D12: Both**

Proceeding of my SYOT

I will draw names out of a hat to decide the four Reapings I will be writing. Then, I will pick other four names to write the train rides, another four to decide the chariot rides, four for the training, four for the Gamemaker sessions, four for the interviews and four for the Blood Bath. I will pick seven names out of a hat and those tributes will die in the Blood Bath. Then, I will start writing random POVs, drawing names out of a hat. Oh, and if I get seven Bloodbath tributes I won't use the other ones you submit, so I guess you might want to send in a few of them :3 Otherwise, if for example I get 4 Bloodbaths, I will kill those four plus other three picked out of a hat.

Well, and here is how I will decide who dies next...my method does have pretty much to do with luck. I will roll two dices to tell the District. If it's a District in which both tributes have already been killed, I will repeat this. If there is only one tribute living from that district, it will be them to die. If both tributes are living, I will tell my little sister to tell me a random letter of the alphabet. The name (name + surname, not counting middle name because some of you guys don't submit one) of the tribute in which this letter is repeated the most will die.

Said that...Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!

Dawn xx


	4. Tribute List III

Here's the list of tributes accepted so far!

**District 1**

Male: Eris Fallon (18) ~ The Insane Genius

Female: Violet Gayasin (18) ~ Piercequeen

Mentors: Gloss and Cashmere

**District 2**

Male:

Female: Irene Honeysuckle (15) ~ Looks aren't everything

Mentors: Brutus and Enobaria

**District 3**

Male: Alex Donohue (16) ~ MusicPiglet

Female: Kenna Romanno (15) ~ MusicPiglet

Mentors: Wiress and Beetee

**District 4**

Male: Colbert Dandre (17) ~ Ellii101

Female: Coralie Alderly (14) ~ Ellii101

Mentors: Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta

**District 5**

Male:

Female: Thalia Skyware (17) ~ Criminal-princess

Mentors: Dasher and Luna

**District 6**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Elm and Froxie

**District 7**

Male: Evory Falco (17) ~ Kat Mellark

Female: Reserved for Snibbah

Mentors: Johanna Mason and Blight

**District 8**

Male: Leon Moore (14) ~ Mine

Female:

Mentors: Cecelia and Woof

**District 9**

Male: Angelo Beauregard (13) ~ TerryTheLostHero

Female: Marla Voice Joead (14) ~ StarXMarr

Mentors: Kerr and Melanie

**District 10**

Male: Jason Nightingale (15) ~ Looks aren't everything

Female:

Mentors: Leon and Clover

**District 11**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Chaff and Seeder

**District 12**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark

So, I need the following tributes:

**D2: Boy**

**D5: Boy**

**D6: Both**

**D8: Girl**

**D10: Girl**

**D11: Both**

**D12: Both**

Proceeding of my SYOT

I will draw names out of a hat to decide the four Reapings I will be writing. Then, I will pick other four names to write the train rides, another four to decide the chariot rides, four for the training, four for the Gamemaker sessions, four for the interviews and four for the Blood Bath. I will pick seven names out of a hat and those tributes will die in the Blood Bath. Then, I will start writing random POVs, drawing names out of a hat. Oh, and if I get seven Bloodbath tributes I won't use the other ones you submit, so I guess you might want to send in a few of them :3 Otherwise, if for example I get 4 Bloodbaths, I will kill those four plus other three picked out of a hat.

Well, and here is how I will decide who dies next...my method does have pretty much to do with luck. I will roll two dices to tell the District. If it's a District in which both tributes have already been killed, I will repeat this. If there is only one tribute living from that district, it will be them to die. If both tributes are living, I will tell my little sister to tell me a random letter of the alphabet. The name (name + surname, not counting middle name because some of you guys don't submit one) of the tribute in which this letter is repeated the most will die.

Said that...Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!

Dawn xx


	5. Tribute List IV

Here's the list of tributes accepted so far!

**District 1**

Male: Eris Fallon (18) ~ The Insane Genius

Female: Violet Gayasin (18) ~ Piercequeen

Mentors: Gloss and Cashmere

**District 2**

Male: John Mathers (18) ~ GrassHopper-Or-Scorpion

Female: Irene Honeysuckle (15) ~ Looks aren't everything

Mentors: Brutus and Enobaria

**District 3**

Male: Alex Donohue (16) ~ MusicPiglet

Female: Kenna Romanno (15) ~ MusicPiglet

Mentors: Wiress and Beetee

**District 4**

Male: Colbert Dandre (17) ~ Ellii101

Female: Coralie Alderly (14) ~ Ellii101

Mentors: Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta

**District 5**

Male:

Female: Thalia Skyware (17) ~ Criminal-princess

Mentors: Dasher and Luna

**District 6**

Male: Colt Dickson (16) ~ Salenger

Female: Araya Maddette (16) ~ Just be happy

Mentors: Elm and Froxie

**District 7**

Male: Evory Falco (17) ~ Kat Mellark

Female: Reserved for Snibbah

Mentors: Johanna Mason and Blight

**District 8**

Male: Leon Moore (14) ~ Mine

Female:

Mentors: Cecelia and Woof

**District 9**

Male: Angelo Beauregard (13) ~ TerryTheLostHero

Female: Marla Voice Joead (14) ~ StarXMarr

Mentors: Kerr and Melanie

**District 10**

Male: Jason Nightingale (15) ~ Looks aren't everything

Female: Amelia Harris (14) ~ The Insane Genius

Mentors: Leon and Clover

**District 11**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Chaff and Seeder

**District 12**

Male:

Female:

Mentors: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark

So, I need the following tributes:

**D5: Boy**

**D8: Girl**

**D11: Both**

**D12: Both**

**IMPORTANT! **Since some of you guys wanted your tributes to have romances in the arena, I have tried to work out some couples, so I really need you guys to tell me if you're okay with them and if you don't like them/haven't been paired up and wish to, please let me know who do you want your tribute to be paired up with. I'm also trying to work out some alliances, but I'll let you know when I've come to some conclusions. Couples so far are: **Evory/Thalia**, **Alex/Kenna**, **Irene/Jason** and something I've planned with **Eris** that I quite don't want to reveal yet. I was also thinking of **Colt/Araya**, but since Colt's creator said he'd rather not have any romances, please let me know if this couple is okay with you or not.

By the way, **Colbert**, **Coralie**, **Leon**, **Angelo**, **Marla** and **Amelia** are **NOT available for romances**. Sorry!

So yep, only **six tributes left**! So excited :D

Proceeding of my SYOT

I will draw names out of a hat to decide the four Reapings I will be writing. Then, I will pick other four names to write the train rides, another four to decide the chariot rides, four for the training, four for the Gamemaker sessions, four for the interviews and four for the Blood Bath. I will pick seven names out of a hat and those tributes will die in the Blood Bath. Then, I will start writing random POVs, drawing names out of a hat. Oh, and if I get seven Bloodbath tributes I won't use the other ones you submit, so I guess you might want to send in a few of them :3 Otherwise, if for example I get 4 Bloodbaths, I will kill those four plus other three picked out of a hat.

Well, and here is how I will decide who dies next...my method does have pretty much to do with luck. I will roll two dices to tell the District. If it's a District in which both tributes have already been killed, I will repeat this. If there is only one tribute living from that district, it will be them to die. If both tributes are living, I will tell my little sister to tell me a random letter of the alphabet. The name (name + surname, not counting middle name because some of you guys don't submit one) of the tribute in which this letter is repeated the most will die.

Said that...Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!

Dawn xx


	6. Final Tribute List

Here's the list of tributes accepted so far!

**District 1**

Male: Eris Fallon (18) ~ The Insane Genius

Female: Violet Gayasin (18) ~ Piercequeen

Mentors: Gloss and Cashmere

**District 2**

Male: John Mathers (18) ~ GrassHopper-Or-Scorpion

Female: Irene Honeysuckle (15) ~ Looks aren't everything

Mentors: Brutus and Enobaria

**District 3**

Male: Alex Donohue (16) ~ MusicPiglet

Female: Kenna Romanno (15) ~ MusicPiglet

Mentors: Wiress and Beetee

**District 4**

Male: Colbert Dandre (17) ~ Ellii101

Female: Coralie Alderly (14) ~ Ellii101

Mentors: Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta

**District 5**

Male: Patrick MacDougal (15) ~ Irish Templar

Female: Thalia Skyware (17) ~ Criminal-princess

Mentors: Dasher and Luna

**District 6**

Male: Colt Dickson (16) ~ Salenger

Female: Araya Maddette (16) ~ Just be happy

Mentors: Elm and Froxie

**District 7**

Male: Evory Falco (17) ~ Kat Mellark

Female: Beatrice "Bugsy" Campbell (14) ~ Nikki-TDI

Mentors: Johanna Mason and Blight

**District 8**

Male: Leon Moore (14) ~ Mine

Female: Elysa Bennett (16) ~ Gracie538

Mentors: Cecelia and Woof

**District 9**

Male: Angelo Beauregard (13) ~ TerryTheLostHero

Female: Marla Voice Joead (14) ~ StarXMarr

Mentors: Kerr and Melanie

**District 10**

Male: Jason Nightingale (15) ~ Looks aren't everything

Female: Amelia Harris (14) ~ The Insane Genius

Mentors: Leon and Clover

**District 11**

Male: Dylan Prescott (15) ~ The Insane Genius

Female: Kindle "Kinny" Southern (13) ~ Moonlight Resonance

Mentors: Chaff and Seeder

**District 12**

Male: Dexter Greene (14) ~ Juliet Allen

Female: Ember Bellamy (18) ~ DitzyLightning

Mentors: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark

So, I need the following tributes:

******IMPORTANT! ROMANCES IN THE ARENA**

So, those of you who submitted a tributed with possible romances, here I have the final couples: **Violet/John**, **Alex/Kenna**, **Irene/Jason**, **Thalia/Evory**, **Colt/Araya**, **Dylan/Elysa**. I hope all of you guys are fine with the couples :D

Proceeding of my SYOT

I will draw names out of a hat to decide the four Reapings I will be writing. Then, I will pick other four names to write the train rides, another four to decide the chariot rides, four for the training, four for the Gamemaker sessions, four for the interviews and four for the Blood Bath. I will pick seven names out of a hat and those tributes will die in the Blood Bath. Then, I will start writing random POVs, drawing names out of a hat. Oh, and if I get seven Bloodbath tributes I won't use the other ones you submit, so I guess you might want to send in a few of them :3 Otherwise, if for example I get 4 Bloodbaths, I will kill those four plus other three picked out of a hat.

Well, and here is how I will decide who dies next...my method does have pretty much to do with luck. I will roll two dices to tell the District. If it's a District in which both tributes have already been killed, I will repeat this. If there is only one tribute living from that district, it will be them to die. If both tributes are living, I will tell my little sister to tell me a random letter of the alphabet. The name (name + surname, not counting middle name because some of you guys don't submit one) of the tribute in which this letter is repeated the most will die.

I'll soon post a new chapter with the stuff each of the tributes will get.

Said that...Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!

Dawn xx


	7. And You Will Get

So hiya again! I have drawn the names out of a hat as I said, and here you have what each tribute will get before the Games start!

PS: I have also drawn the Blood Bath names, but I will not reveal that until the actual Blood Bath is written...

**Reapings**

1. Angelo Beauregard (13) ~ District 9

2. Elysa Bennett (16) ~ District 8

3. Ember Bellamy (18) ~ District 12

4. Thalia Skyware (17) ~ District 5

**Train Rides**

1. Coralie Alderly (14) ~ District 4

2. Jason Nightingale (15) ~ District 10

3. Kenna Romanno (15) ~ District 3

4. Evory Falco (17) ~ District 7

**Trainings**

1. Beatrice "Bugsy" Campbell (14) ~ District 7

2. Dexter Greene (14) ~ District 12

3. John Mathers (18) ~ District 2

4. Araya Maddette (16) ~ District 6

**Gamemaker Sessions**

1. Eris Fallon (18) ~ District 1

2. Leon Moore (13) ~ District 8

3. Dylan Prescott (15) ~ District 11

4. Violet Gayasin (18) ~ District 1

**Interviews**

1. Kindle Southern (13) ~ District 11

2. Amelia Harris (14) ~ District 10

3. Alex Donohue (16) ~ District 3

4. Colt Dickson (16) ~ District 6

**Night Before the Games**

1. Irene Honeysuckle (15) ~ District 2

2. Colbert Dandre (17) ~ District 4

3. Patrick McDougal (15) ~ District 5

4. Marla Voice Joead (14) ~ District 9

So that was it! I know "night before the Reapings" might sound REALLY crappy, but I promise to make it as interesting as possible!

**Note**: Don't expect awfully long chapters. They'll be like 1,000 long just to make it even.

First Reaping shall be posted soon!

Dawn xx


End file.
